


Tür 11 - Flugzeug

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Mycroft entführ Greg nach der Arbeit... doch wo soll es hin gehen?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 5





	Tür 11 - Flugzeug

Es war genau 17 Uhr, als der Wagen in dem ich saß, vor dem Gebäude des New Scotland Yard hielt.

Ich stieg aus und ging mit langen Schritten in das Gebäude hinein, da es inzwischen doch ziemlich kalt geworden war.

Ein paar Minuten später holte ich meinen überraschten Mann aus seinem Büro und machte ihm klar, dass er für heute genug gearbeitet hatte.  
Immerhin war Freitag, Urlaub hatte er ab Montag auch und dass er grade in Arbeit ertrank, konnte er auch nicht behaupten.  
Kurze Zeit später hatten wir das Gebäude verlassen und saßen in der wohligen Wärme meiner Jaguar Limousine.

Auf dem Weg runter zur Straße fragte Gregory mich mehrmals, was ich denn vor hätte, doch ich blieb stumm, denn das sollte ja eine Überraschung werden.

Gregory merkte natürlich sofort, dass wir nicht nach Hause fuhren und fragte sogleich.  
„Du entführst mich jetzt aber nicht wieder zu einem Wochenendurlaub nach Brighton?“

Ich konnte ein kleines lachen gepaart mit einem Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.  
„Nein, außerdem bin ich dort lieber im Sommer“  
Greg schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte mir einen spöttischen Blick.

Wir fuhren eine Weile schweigend durch die Londoner Freitagnachmittag Rushhour und ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter Gregorys Stirn arbeitete.

Wir standen gerade vor der Vauxhall Bridge und warteten darauf das sich irgendetwas vorwärts bewegte da brach Gregory die Stille „Vauxhall Bridge?! Machen wir einen Ausflug in den schönen Südosten von Greater London oder was?!“ Er schien sichtlich genervt zu sein und so wollte ich dann mal nicht ganz so streng sein.

Ich blickte von meinem Telefon auf, steckte es weg und schaute ihm nachsichtig an.  
„Also gut denk mal nach, wohin könnte es gehen, wenn ich dich aus dem Büro abhole und wir über die Vauxhall Bridge fahren?“ Ganz so leicht wollte ich nicht nachgeben, dafür machte mir das viel zu großen Spaß.  
„Keine Ahnung, Myc ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf deine Spielchen!“ Ich seufzte ergeben auf, wirklich Ärgern wollte ich ihn dann ja auch nicht.  
„In Ordnung ich sag es dir. Wir fahren nach Biggin Hill, dort steht die Gulfstream schon in den Startlöchern.“ 

Gregory entwich ein kleines stöhnen das wohl da hätte ich auch draufkommen können bedeuten sollte.

Da es nicht so aussieht, als würde mein Mann in den nächsten Sekunden etwas sagen wollen fuhr ich fort.  
„Ich dachte, da du ab heute Urlaub hast und ich mir den Montag und Dienstag auch freinehmen konnte, dass wir bevor der ganze Weihnachtszirkus losgeht, noch mal ein paar Tage nur für uns gebrauchen könnten“ ich lächelte ihn sanft an und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

Gregory erwidert das Lächeln und schüttelt dann immer noch leicht lächelnd den Kopf, als könnte er es noch nicht ganz fassen „Du bist verrückt, weißt du das?“ Er beugte sich zu mir rüber und flüsterte mir „aber dafür liebe ich dich“ ins Ohr und dann sieht er mir flüchtig in die Augen und küsst mich kurz aber intensiv und greift dann nach meiner Hand und so sitzen wir eine Weile schweigend und Händchen halten da.

Bis ich diesmal die Stille unterbreche „Interessiert es dich gar nicht, wo die Reise hingeht?“ Greg hatte seinen Kopf an die Kopfstütze gelehnt und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.  
„Mhm? … Doch natürlich, also wo geht’s hin?“  
„Also ich wollte irgendwo hin, wo es wärmer ist als bei uns, dass aber für ein verlängertes Wochenende nicht zu weit weg ist“ Gregory schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.  
„luv, Stadt und Land reicht mir vollkommen“ ich nickte und lächelte entschuldigend „Nach reichlicher Überlegung habe ich mich für Neapel, Italien entschieden und von da aus werden wir weiter nach Capri fahren.“  
Überrascht weiteten sich Gregory Augen. „Capri? Oh sehr schön, ich freue mich“ ich drückte seine Hand und schenkte ihm ein verliebtes Lächeln „Ja ich mich auch.“


End file.
